Gentle and sweet
by carmen1155
Summary: Even if they were captain and lietenant it didn't matter. They loved one another and no one could take that away. No one. Two lemon's KisukexOC Read at your own risk


Read at your own risk~

* * *

"And I believe that the stress level's of my lieutenant is causeing her to blank out and not get her work done. All I'm asking is to give Carmen and I some time off so we can recopirate and get well rested." Explained the captain of the 12th squad Kisuke Urahara as he looked into the eye's of old man Yamamoto. The man sighed and stood up, Kisuke was right about Carmen's work habit's becoming more jumbled than usual and maby it was a good idea for him to give the leader's of the 12th squad some time off. "I will give you one month but you had better have someone reliable to watch over the squad." The old man replied leaving a now grinning Kisuke in the captain's hall.

"Kisuke why are we in this hotel? I'm supposed to be working." Grumbled the pissed off neko Carmen who followed her captain while for once acctually useing his first name. Kisuke just kept walking with the lieutenant trailing behind whilst his face held his usual lazy smile. Carmen looked up at the door they stopped at. **'Room 38' **It read. The neko reached her hand out to twist the silver knob. Carmen's eye's widened as the door slowley opened and revealed a candle lit room, with a tatami mat futon, coverd in rose petal's and red satin sheet's.

The neko gulped as a blush began to rise, and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as Kisuke began to talk. "Carmen...at the beginning of our releationship I relised that you have a few insecurities about us. So I've decided to devote this month to driving away your insecurites." He explained then pulled the girl closer whispering into her twitching cat ear. "Basically, I'm going to love you and love you untill you're sick of it then I will love you some more." The captain finished causeing Carmen's cheek's to go beet red.'T-This is inappropiate I can't do this!' Were the word's that went off in the neko's mind as Kisuke began to feel up her curve's and kiss the side of her neck.

Soon the blonde captain's hand's were pulling open her soul reaper uniform.'No, no no nononononono!' Carmen's mind shouted gripping the front of her uniform and holding it closed. She heard Kisuke sigh. "This is what I meant about "Insecurities" " The captain mumbled as he lowerd his hand's to her behind where he began to rub her small hole through the long hakama pants. "Nh...Nh...Nh." The neko grunted gripping one of Kisuke's wrist's. Kisuke chuckled softly. "I thought that would work." He replied to the grunting as he pulled the top of her uniform off whilst continueing to rub her hole.

Somehow Kisuke moved the two onto the tatami mat whilst closeing the door before he got ontop of Carmen who was now hideing her face with a pillow. Kisuke grabbed her arm and pulled on it gentley. "Come on let me see that beautiful face of yours." He murmerd softly. The neko shook her head and grabbed the pillow tighter. However, the blonde man did not give up. Slowley he rubbed his lover's bare and smooth leg's in a relaxing way causeing her grip on the pillow to slightly lossen allowing him to slip under the and kiss the girl passionantly. Tounge's entertwined and one massaged the other.

Kisuke sat up to pull his captain's coat and the top of his uniform off, then went straight for Carmen's neck. He kissed it gentley and let his teeth sit on top of her paleish skin before slowley biteing down. Kisuke smiled inwardly as he heard a small gasp from his lover who layed undernealth him. "Mhm..That's definitly one of your soft spot's." He said outwardly to himself as he lapped at the spot where he had bit down. Carmen mewled softly as her lover did this, the neko couldn't help it as the scientist kissed and nibbled the smoothness of her neck. One of Kisuke's hand's trailed to her breast's and he unhooked the black bra she was wearing with ease. Tossing it to the side he circled one of Carmen's nipple's with the tip of his finger, earning a choked moan.

Soon the two were in a different position with Kisuke lying down behind Carmen and keeping her arm's locked behind her. The captain slid his hand down into his lover's black panties and began to stroke and massage her feminine folds whilst he pinched her hardening nipple. The neko's eye's were wide as choked moan's and gasp's slipped from her mouth. "Mmm...I'm glad you're getting wet like you should." Kisuke said voiceing his thought's. "I don't need the damn commentary can you just do it quietly?!" Carmen growled very annoyed. Kisuke smiled appoligeticly. "Ah, sorry." He whisperd before licking and kissing the woman's neck also going back to his rubbing and pinching. "W-Wait..ah..stop...ngh!"

The neko's eye's closed and she continued to gasp and moan as Kisuke watched his finger's rub her wetness. "Sexy..." He commented causeing Carmen's eye's to open. "S-Shut up!" She choked out earning a chuckle from the blonde captain. Kisuke got back ontop of his lover and drapped the red satin blanket over the both of them as he pulled the woman's panties down and pulling off the rest of his clothes. Kisuke looked down at Carmen who was now panting from lack of release and the sexual stimulation he had caused.

Without warning Kisuke gentley entered the neko who gripped his shoulder's tightly as a small 'Squelch' sounded. Kisuke let out a small sigh of relief as he was in the tightness of the woman under him.'So tight.' He thought to himself as he began to move back and forth gently, makeing sweet love to Carmen. Carmen gripped the bed sheet's by her head with her right hand as pleasure racked her body. Kisuke's hand joined her's and entertwined as he pumped her causeing the neko to rock back each time he enterd. "K-Kiiii-AH! _K-Kisuke_...ngh...ah..." Carmen mewled and moaned as Kisuke made love to her.

Carmen's stomach began to clench and she bit her lip as a climax was slowley building. Oh, how she wanted Kisuke to go faster but she couldn't voice her thought's as Kisuke kissed her neck and squeezed her hand. Suddenly Carmen's eye's widened and she threw her head back as she released Kisuke follllowing soon after. "Mmmm...Carme-chan." He groaned lightly into her ear causeing Carmen to squirm abit.

Soon they had calmed down and were lying down next to eachother with Carmen cuddled into Kisuke's chest. "What the hell was that all about Kisuke!?" The neko panted angerly to tired to move. Kisuke nuzzled her neck. "Makeing love?" He answerd rubbing her back. Carmen's body tensed and relaxed as Kisuke went over a pressure point on her back giving her a small massage. "Get some rest sweetheart." He whisperd sweetly kissing her cheek after. A pink blush arose onto Carmen's cheek's and her eye's began to close, even if she fought to keep her eye's open they would just close again. "Kisuke." She murmerd as she fell into a deep sleep.

Kisuke watched the woman sleep and took the time to scan over her body that he had gotten familliar with. It looked as if she never aged or gained weight, or got hurt. She was untouched. Kisuke slid his hand to her hip and kissed her forehead."I love you." He whisperd before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Ray's of light showed through the window, as Carmen shifted on the tatami mat. She groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. 'Where the hell-Oh right.' The neko thought as she remembered the night before. She looked around the hotel room, studying each detail. It was a very nice room that Kisuke had bought for the two...Wait a second...Where is Kisuke? Carmen looked around for her captain.'Did he leave me?' She thought suddenly very depressed that he would do such a thing but she tensed as hand's came up behind her and pulled her to a warm sculpted chest.

"Good morning Sweet heart." A loving voice whisperd into the neko's ear. Carmen blushed then shiverd. "Kisuke." She murmerd looking up at him. Kisuke smiled softly at her and kissed her, slipping alittle tounge in untill Carmen pulled away with a redend face. "Kisuke why did you drag me out here when there's so much to do back in SeiReiTei!?" She intergected shyly. Kisuke sighed and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I wanted to spend time with my lover." He replied rubbing the neko's side's in a relaxing manor. "mm...Kisuke.." She grumbled looking away. Kisuke smiled."Don't worry I have Hiyori and Mayuri watching after the squad so we can relax here."

~Later~

Carmen sat at table reading a book whilst drinking some tea, as she came to peace that she would be staying there for a month with her captain.'With my captain...' She thought a blush riseing to cheek's.'This is so weird I'm getting romanced by my childhood friend not only that but my captain! Oh this is so messed up!' She screamed in her head. "Oh Carme-chan~ " 'Oh hell he's back.' Carmen thought as she heard the voice of Kisuke. The neko squeaked as she was grabbed from behind and sat on Kisuke's lap. "Let's play Carme-chan~ You be the little love slave and I'll be the handsome master~" He teased slyly as he slid his hand into the black robe she was wearing."D-Dont touch me there! Ah! Dammit Kisuke!" "Ohoho~ You're supposed to call me master I think you need a spankin'~"

Suddenly the neko was bent over."Kisuke I swear to god if you-" *Smack* "A-Ah!" "Mmm...yes you liked getting spanked don't ya?" Kisuke teased with a sly smirk. Carmen swallowed and glared at the floor as Kisuke lifted up the back of her robe revealing light purple panties. Kisuke began to rub her hole like he had last night."A-Ah!...nh..ngh..uh..." Carmen grunted gripping the floor and trying to get away from Kisuke's violateing hand's. However like alway's, Kisuke wouldn't let her get away. He grabbed her right wrist with his free hand and held it behind her back so she couldn't move as he rubbed her tight hole. "You want to know why that feel's so good?" Kisuke whisperd know very close to her face. "It's because that spot is used in neko mateing ritual's...once that area is no longer virginal then the mate's are together for life..." He finished by licking her neck.

Carmen's eye's widened.'For life?' She thought suddenly very nervous. "Don't worry, Carme-chan I'll make sure this feel's nice." Kisuke murmerd pulling the woman's panties down with his thumb's. Kisuke took a few minute's to admire the neko's backside then leaned over so his chest was ontop of her back. Carmen scrunched her eye's closed and prepared for the worst untill she felt gentle kisses on the back of her neck. The neko shiverd."Haaaaah..." She moaned out as the man played with her pressure point's and squeezed her backside. It was really starting to annoy Carmen how Kisuke knew more about her body then he was letting on. Kisuke worked on his lover in silence makeing sure no where on her body was untouched.

Soon Carmen was a panting and moaning mess makeing Kisuke relise she was ready. He cupped her supple breast's in his hand's and nuzzled her neck then gently he enterd her. Carmen's eye's widen as she was enterd that way, it didn't hurt but it felt insanely weird. "G-Get out that feel's weird!" She orderd grunting as Kisuke continued to push in. The man pinched her nipple's and kissed the back of her neck. 'It's vital to be very gentle with her or we may go back to square one.' He thought as he gentley made love to her. Kisuke didn't like to use the term 'sex' because he thought it as a vulgar term so he called it makeing love instead, because that's what it was. Gentle and sweet love makeing.

Pleasure began to take over the neko's body and she shudderd."Kisuke...I-I can't take it." She whisperd with pleasured tear's in her eye's. It was too good, too sweet it was slowley driving Carmen insane. Kisuke smiled softly and brought her body closer to his. "It's ok let it out...I'm the only one who will hear you." He whisperd as he continued his motion's. Suddenly Carmen moaned loudly and grunted Kisuke's name. 'Right there.' Kisuke thought as he found a sensitive point that would soon send the neko over the edge. "K-Kisuke...Kiiii-suke...Kisuke...I-I love you Kisuke...Kisuke.." She moaned out with the tear's still in her eye's.'Maby...it isn't so bad to let go.' She thought as climax took over her body.

The rest of the month the two did everything together, they wouldn't leave eachother's sight no matter what. Kisuke was glad that he finally got Carmen to open up more to him and hopefully she would never close up again. On the last day of their vacation they watched the sun go down hand in hand."Kisuke.." "Hm?" "I know there's another reason why you brought me out here.." Kisuke smiled."Ah, so smart that's true." "What's the other reason?" Carmen replied with question looking into his eye's. The neko's eye's widened as Kisuke got down on one knee. "Carmen... There is no other woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with other than you... I want to be able to protect you and alway's be with you...What I'm trying to say is..Will you be my wife?"

Carmen's eye's filled with tear's and she nodded."Ok..." She murmerd not really knowing what to say. Kisuke smiled big and slipped the ring he had in his pocket onto her finger. Kisuke stood up and the two shared a passionant kiss that seemingly lasted forever untill they pulled away for air. Carmen hiccuped just abit then began to speak."So your plan was to romance me untill the point where I fell so much in love with you that I couldn't refuse a marriage proposal?" She blurted. Kisuke chuckled."Precisely." He replied with a smile. Carmen rolled her eye's."Typical." She grumbled.

Kisuke pulled the girl close. "Since you're my fiance now how 'bout we celebrate?" He whisperd suggestively wiggleing his eyebrow's. Carmen scoffed. "Kisuke can't you get enough?!" "Oh not when it's you~ I want you three time's a day~ maby more than that~" " You're such a pervert!" "Oh but you love it~" " I do not!" " Don't deny it now~" "Ah! Don't touch there god dammit!" "Oh?~ Why not love~?" "Because that's dirty!" "Oh but it feel's nice a wet~" "Dammit Kisuke!"

And that night ignoreing the neko's protest's the two made love, but this time it was different somehow. The next day they went back to SeiReiTei hand in hand no one stared or thought anything of it because it seemed like it was alway's that way...

~~~~Fin~~~~


End file.
